Squaring and Straightening
by WhatsernameRage
Summary: Henry comforts Natalie , but will Gabe accept this.  Rated T for language and some sexual themes.  First fiction loaded , so please be nice and no flaming.


Squaring and Straightening

Henry's POV

Henry observed her , hunched over the piano. Hair tumbling down her shoulders , hands flying across the keys. Gentility pushing each key down precisely . 'Fuck' She shouts as she pushes the wrong key. He stifles a laugh to make sure he doesn't notice his presence , but smiles at her use of 'her' own word. A cool breeze swirled over him , making his hair stand on end , there was always another presence in this house. Like someone , a ghost was always there.

Natalie's POV

I kept on playing , knowing both were there , watching me. I rolled my sleeves up for the millionth time as I rested my hands. I look down as I feel a sharp jolt in my arm , the scar , still red and raw reading the words ' Invisible Girl'. I know he saw it , because I felt him rush up before I could even pull my sleeve down. I could feel him touching my face , but I didn't quite register it , as the tears started to fall I uttered ' She's not there' and fell limply into Henry's arms.

Henry's POV

'Natalie , come on calm , its just me'

'Henry...' I gently pushed myself against her, finding her lips and whispering ' perfect for you'. The cool breeze washed over me and her , it was always there. I always sensed it. I never knew what it was , just it was always there.

She suddenly pushed herself against my body and my mouth , her tears didn't stop curving down her face as I watched the fear in her eyes be replaced by hope.

She wanted him now , he picked her up..

A sudden unknown strength willed me to carry her up the stairs , I placed her delicately on the bed and took my shirt of still planting careful kisses down her neck.

Then suddenly Natalie said

'Henry , you could be . No , you make yourself perfect for me , but I am so fucked up I can't be perfect for you'

I just did what felt right and sang softly back ' You square all the corners , I straighten the curves' she whispered even more afraid ' You've got some nerve Henry and im just all nerves'

Natalie's POV

I never looked back , I knew that I would never forget that moment. He was perfect for me , I know that remembering things , no matter how good , was bad for anyone in my family. But , I could care less right now.

Henry's POV

Looking at her , that girl , that I loved . I watched her stir taking in how the bed was a complete mess around us but her face made the room so much more , beautiful. Looking at the clock , I realised just how early it was and I told her to go back to sleep.

Gabe's POV

'No' The sight before him disgusted him , he wanted to prevent it , after all she was just 16. But he's not there , he watches his sister , but the heat emitting from Henry and Natalie's passion meant that they couldn't feel his cold as he tried to get close and tear them apart. So he wandered the room , making , forcing his eyes away from the bed.

Silence , the silent sound of there sleeping haunted Gabe . All he could think of was the site that he saw. ' Natalie , Im Alive' he sang , as loudly as he could muster though still in shock from what he had seen. She twitched and then sat up quickly , sweat dripping from her face , screaming 'the medicine failed , and the doctors lied'. The covers fell from her , reviling her naked body. A form Gabe just couldn't tear his eyes away from , though he knew it was wrong to look at his deflowered sister that way.

Henry stirred and slowly rose , covers falling from him to. I noticed a cut , just like Natalie's that shone with the words 'Superboy'. But how , I paused. I was superboy. I watched in even more hate as he wrapped her arms around he and said ' was it him , I need to know. I don't want you to feel the pain your mother did, I could prevent that. I will prevent that for you.'

* * *

><p>Natalie looked into Henry's eyes<p>

Gabe looked into Natalie's

Henry just plainly said , ' lets just go back to sleep huh' She nodded and kissed him , falling asleep in his arms.

Gabe gave up.

It hurt him to see Henry give Natalie the love he could never give her , He one day would find away to protect her , he was here to stay. After all he was the** fear** behind her eyes.


End file.
